Regret
by Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi
Summary: Il est le hollow qui lui a causé de plus de problèmes durant la guerre,, et pourtant elle regrette de l'avoir tué. Mon premier écrit donc pas grandiose !


Voici un OS sur le couple Ggio x Soi fon malgré que je préfère Soi fon avec Byakuya 3. C'est le premier One Shot que j'ai écris, je viens juste de retomber sur celui-ci. Mais bon voilà j'ai la flemme de l'arranger donc je le laisse comme tel et puis ça me permet de voir les améliorations que j'ai faîte.

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama !

* * *

_** regrets: soi fon et ggio**_  
__  
_**PDV SOI FON**_  
__  
_**je marche tranquillement dans les districts et m'assit sur une branche assez haute pour qu'on ne me voit pas.**_  
__  
_**MOI: -pensant- toi que j'ai tuez pendant la guerre contre aizen,tu es le hollow qui m'a poser le plus de soucis et pourtant ,et je ne sais pas pourquoi,je regrette de t'avoir tuer**_  
_**MOI: -chuchote- Ggio**_  
__  
_**GGIO: ravie de te revoir capitaine de la seconde division**_  
__  
_**surpris qu'on puisse me voir,surtout lui,car bien entendu j'ai retenu sa voix**_  
_**je saute de l'arbre et attérit souplement sur mes pieds et je lève la tête dans sa direction et affiche sur mon visage une expression de supprise**_  
__  
_**GGIO: alors tu as perdu ta langue , capitaine de la seconde division**_  
__  
_**MOI: le plaisir n'est pas partager et je m'appelle soi fon - pensant- pourquoi je lui dit mon nom moi,et pourquoi mon coeur me pince-**_  
__  
_**GGIO: pourquoi es tu si froide avec moi, soi-fon**_  
__  
_**MOI: tu es un hollow et ses une raison suffisante**_  
__  
_**GGIO: aizen est mort et les autre aussi **_  
__  
_**MOI: même tu reste un hollow**_  
__  
_**GGIO: allez viens on va se ballader**_  
__  
_**MOI: et pourquoi?**_  
__  
_**GGIO: allez viens-il me prend la main et commence a marcher-**_  
__  
_**MOI: je sais marcher toute seule- je retire ma main de la sienne et je continu de marcher a ses coter-**_  
__  
_**nous marchons jusqu'a une clairière que je n'avais jamais vu au par avant,je regarde ggio pourquoi est t-il ici,ses t-il le risque qu'il prend en venant là et surtout il est mort,je le sais ses moi même qui l'es tuer durant la guerre **_  
__  
_**GGIO: Je n'en sais pas plus que toi pourquoi je ne suis pas mort**_  
__  
_**MOI:- pensant-il lit dans mes penser ou quoi- sais tu le risque que tu prend en venant ici?**_  
__  
_**GGIO: oui je le sais,mais j'avais envie de te revoir,ses peut être la déstiner qui a voulu qu'on se rencontre a nouveaux**_  
__  
_**MOI: arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi**_  
__  
_**il s'assoie au pied d'un arbre et je le rejoins en gardant une distance entre nous tout de même , je tourne la tête vers lui et il me regarde avec un sourire a faire tomber toute les filles**_  
__  
_**MOI: -pensant- mais je pense quoi la,ce hollow me rend folle,ses horrible est ce que je pourrais ,non ses impossible **_  
__  
_**je ferme les yeux et me sens submerger,un peu de déttente ne fait pas de mal non**_  
__

* * *

_** quelques heures plus tard**_

_**je sens le soleil prés de mon visage et ouvre les yeux et remarque que le soleil se couche,j'allais me relever mais je sentie un poid sur mes genoux et je vis ggio en trin de dormir **_  
_**il avait l'air pésible , je remarqua que une de ses mèches lui tombais devant les yeux , j'avanca ma main mais suspendu mon geste de peur qu'il ne se réveille , finalement je pris sa mèche et je lui remis a sa place .**_  
_**ses cheveux etait doux et sans vraiment comprende pourquoi je me mis a carresser ses cheveux lorsque une main m'enpecha de continuer et il se retourna et me regarda intensement **_

_**MOI: - pensant- je suis mal-**_

_**GGIO: qu'est ce que tu faisait-grand sourire au lèvres-**_

_**MOI: -neutre- je ne vois pas de quoi tu veut parler**_

_**GGIO: a tu la fait pas a moi,t'était en trin de carresser mes cheveux**_

_**MOI: mon pauvre,tu tourne pas bien**_

_**GGIO: je sais ce que j'ai vu**_

_**MOI: et moi je sais ce que je dit**_

_**GGIO: -se rapprochant de moi jusqua qu'il ne reste que quelque mili mètres entre nous- ses pas bien de mentir soi-fon **_

_**MOI: :$ je-je,...,je dois retourner a ma divison,salut**_

_**je pars en courant et j'entend de loin ggio me dire**_

_**GGIO: j'espère qu'on pourras se revoir soi fon, car je te veux et je t'aurais!**_

_**je m'arrète de courir et me retourne mais il avait déjà disparut,je soupir puis rentre au quartier de ma division,sur la route qui mènent a ma chambre je rencontre mon imbécile de lieutenant**_

_**OMAEDA: bonsoir capitaine,vous avez passer une bonne journée?**_

_**MOI: chaque journée loin de toi est une journée bonne**_

_**OMAEDA: ses pas gentils capitaine**_

_**MOI: qui m'a dit que je devais être gentille avec toi,sur ceux-je rentre dans le buraux menant a ma chambre-bonne nuit**_

_**OMAEDA: bo-bonne nuit capitaine**_

_**je rentre dans ma chambre et prend ma douche,une fois terminer j'enfile mon pyjamas et je me couche**_

_**PDV GGIO**_

_**je me ballade dans le seireitei a la recherche de la division numéro 2 pour rendre visite a une certaine femme**_  
_**quand je la trouve enfin je la voit discuter avec son vise capitaine qui avait intercepter une de mes attaques pendant la guerrre,je crois que sans lui, soi fon serai morte a l'heure qu'il ai**_  
_**je vois soi fon rentrer dans son bureaux et de se diriger vers sa chambre,elle va prendre sa douche et juste l'imaginer nue me rend fou,et elle s'enfile son pyjamas et se couche**_  
_**j'attend quelque heures et je décide d'entrer dans sa chambre et de la regarder dormir,elle a l'air si inoffensive ,tout le contraire de son habitude**_  
__

* * *

_** Le lendemain matin**_  
__  
_**je reste percher sur ma branche et la regarde **_  
__  
_**SOI FON: omaeda tu es ou !**_  
__  
_**OMAEDA: je suis la capitaine, qui a t-il**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: fais tes papiers, moi je dois allez entraîner nos hommes**_  
__  
_**OMAEDA: bien capitaine**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: et écris bien pour une fois, sa changera !**_  
__  
_**OMAEDA: bi-bien capitaine**_  
__  
_**MOI: elle est tellement belle**_  
__  
_**je la suit discrètement et je m'assie sur le toit du terrain d'entraînement et je la regarde**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: bon vous êtes prèt?**_  
__  
_**HOMME 1: heu capitaine il manque des personnes**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: et alors tant pi pour eux,a moins bien sur que tu veulent les rejoindre**_  
__  
_**HOMME 1: no-non!**_  
__  
_**j'étouffe un rire,elle les tromatise**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: bon tous par 2,toi-elle pointe du doigt l'homme qui lui a parler- tu te met avec moi**_  
__  
_**HOMME 1: o-ou-oui!**_  
__  
_**MOI: il va souffrir elle a pas l'air de bonne humeur**_  
__  
_**ils commencent a s'entraîner, et déjà plusieurs hommes sont a bout de souffle juste après quelque heures**_  
_**soi fon quand a elle se bat très bien et ne montre pas une seule seconde une quelque présence de fatigue,puis elle se tourne vers l'endroit où je suis et me regarde surpprise,je lui fait coucou de la main et lui adresse un sourire,elle se met a rougir et retourne s'occuper du cas du mec qu'elle combat**_  
__  
_**MOI: tu es trop mignonne quand tu rougit soi fon**_  
__  
_**et puis l'entraînement pris fin vers midi et elle retourna dans sa chambre pour se laver le visage,je me faufile vers elle et lui murmure**_  
__  
_**MOI: tu es très belle quand tu rougit,soi fon**_  
__  
_**elle se retourne**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: que fait tu là**_  
__  
_**MOI: je voulais te voir**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: ne joue pas avec ça**_  
__  
_**MOI: je ne joue pas Soi' je te l'ai dit hier,je te veux et je t'aurais**_  
__  
_**je m'approche vers elle doucement tan dis que elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre , je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et cache mon visage dans son cou **_  
_**j' inale son parfum , je commence a sentir une chaleur dans mon bas-ventre , et j'entend son vice capitaine hurler**_  
__  
_**OMAEDA : capitaine vous êtes où?!**_  
__  
_**je me recule et m'adosse contre le mur d'en face**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: tu devrais partir d'ici,si quelqu'un apprend que un hollow se trouve a la soul society tu seras tuer dans l'instant**_  
__  
_**MOI: - sourit- tu t'inquiète pour moi soi,ses gentil ses la preuve que je ne te laisse pas indifférente**_  
__  
_**elle sort en courant et claque la porte,je soupire et sourit**_  
__  
_**MOI: elle n'a pas nier**_  
__  
_**je sors de sa chambre et je me met en route pour la retrouver et je la voit discuter avec son lieutenant**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: qu'est ce qui y a?!**_  
__  
_**OMAEDA: heu,il y a une réunion dans 5 minutes et j'ai fini les papiers**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: ses une première venant de ta part,bon j'i vait je ne veut pas arriver en retard a cette réunion**_  
__  
_**elle effectue quelque shumpos et se trouve devant une grande porte que je présume être la salle de réunion,elle entre dans la salle et je me met sur le toit pour pouvoir entendre le sujet de la réunion**_  
__  
_**COMMANDANT: bien si je vous ai réunit ses pour vous parler d'une présence d'un hollow que nous avons combattu pendant la guerre**_  
__  
_**BYAKUYA: et quelle est le rapport**_  
__  
_**COMMANDANT: j'i vient,capitaine soi fon le hollow se trouvant ici est le hollow que vous avez combattu et tuer durant la guerre**_  
__  
_**MOI: a ils m'ont trouver**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: vous parler de ggio vega l'une des fractions de l'espada numéro 2 ?**_  
__  
_**COMMANDANT: oui en effet,et il me semble que vous avez eu des difficulter a le tuer**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: c'est exact !**_  
__  
_**COMMANDANT: bon puisque il n'a rien tenter je dois présumer qu'il ne nous veut aucun soi fon ses vous qui le connaissez le mieux parmis nous alors je vous en confis la surveillance**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: quoi! mais je suis pas une babysitter et j'ai des choses plus importantes a faire!**_

_**COMMANDANT : je ne vous demande pas votre permission et puis vous n'êtes pas obliger de le coller 24h sur 24 , juste de garder un oeil sur lui**_  
__  
_** SOI FON: bien il sera fait selon vos ordre **_  
__  
_**MOI: cool,soi fon doit me surveiller maintenant elle a plus de raison pour fuir ^^**_  
__  
_**COMMANDANT: bien la réunion est terminer **_  
__  
_**je les voit tous sortir et je saute pour attérir devant soi fon **_  
__  
_**MOI: coucou soi fon**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: qu'est ce que tu fais la**_  
__  
_**MOI: je suis venu te chercher**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: dis plutot que tu me suivait,allez vien on y va**_  
__  
_**elle commence a s'en aller sans se retourner et je regarde les capitaines et une idée me cour vers soi fon et je lui prend la main et elle ne dit rien a mon plus grand bonheur,on s'en va vers la caserne **_  
__  
_**MOI: j'ai écouter la conversation,alors comme ca tu fois veiller sur moi**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: nuance,je ne veille pas sur toi je dois juste te surveiller**_  
__  
_**MOI: ba peu importe,au moins tu ne fuira plus**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: et quand ais-je fuis?**_  
__  
_**MOI: hier, quand je t'ai demander pourquoi tu carresser mes cheveux**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais rêver **_  
__  
_**MOI: laisse moi en douter sa faisait longtemps que j'était réveiller**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: on est arriver , viens je vais te montrer ta chambre**_  
__  
_**MOI: je peut dormir avec toi?**_  
__  
_**elle s'arrète brusquement et me regarde surpprise**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: tu rigole j'espère il n'en ai pas question**_  
__  
_**MOI: ô dommage**_  
__  
_**elle ouvre une porte et je découvre ma nouvelle chambre,j'entre mais elle me retient par ma manche**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: pourquoi?**_  
__  
_**MOI: pourquoi quoi?**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: pourquoi dommage**_  
__  
_**MOI: a ça,-sérieux- je t'aime**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: -surpris- dis pas n'importe quoi,installe toi et viens dans mon bureaux ensuite**_  
__  
_**je m'installe et une fois sa terminer je me met en direction du bureaux et quend j'ouvre la porte je la voit plonger dans des papiers.**_  
_**je m'approche et je penche ma tête vers elle**_  
__  
_**MOI: soi fon**_  
__  
_**gros silence**_  
__  
_**MOI: soi fon arrète de m'ignorer**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: je ne t'ignore pas **_  
__  
_**MOI: regarde moi quand tu me parles au moins**_  
__  
_**elle lève la tête et me regarde**_  
__  
_**MOI: qu'est ce qui y a **_  
__  
_**SOI FON: j'ai rien**_  
__  
_**MOI: a d'autre ouais,je vois bien qu'il y a quelque parce que je t'ai dit je t'aime**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: pa-pas du tout :$**_

_**MOI: j'étais sérieux soi fon,je t'aime**_  
__  
_**je me ballade dans son bureau et finalement je m'assoie dans le canapé et je ferme les yeux**_  
__

* * *

_** 1 heure plus tard**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: moi aussi**_  
__  
_**MOI: de quoi moi aussi-affiche une tête d'abrutie-**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: moi aussi je t'aime**_  
__  
_**MOI: t'as dit quoi**_  
__  
_**je venais litéralement tomber du canapé et je la regardais sans rien vraiment comprendre**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: t'a très bien entendu alors m'oblige pas a me répéter**_  
__  
_**MOI: on sait jamais j'ai peut être rêver **_  
__  
_**SOI FON: j'ai dit je t'aime aussi**_  
__  
_**je m'approche d'elle et je prend son visage entre mes mains**_  
__  
_**MOI: je t'aime**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: mo-moi aussi, mais j'ai peur**_  
__  
_**je m'arrète et la regarde sans comprendre ce qu'elle vient de dire**_  
__  
_**MOI: peur de quoi?**_  
__  
_**SOI FON: des règles , la soul society n'acceptera jamais une liaison entre une capitaine shinigamis et un hollow**_  
__  
_**MOI: alors défions les règles,et puis on ai pas obliger de le raconter sur tout les toit on gardera ça secret **_  
__  
_**SOI FON: d'accord**_  
__  
_**elle s'approche a son tour de moi et nous comblons dans le même mouvement l'espace infime qu'il restai entre nous**_  
_**elle se lève et je la porte, et en un sonido je la dépose sur son lit et nous commençons a enlever les vètement de l'un et de l'autre et arriva ce qui devait arriver**_  
__

* * *

_** le lendemain matin**_  
__  
_**PDV DE SOI FON**_  
__  
_**je me réveille et le voit,lui qui en deux jour a peine,m'a tout apporter **_  
__  
_**MOI: ggio**_  
__  
_**GGIO: oui**_  
__  
_**MOI: je t'aime**_  
__  
_**GGIO: moi aussi je t'aime soi fon**_  
__  
_**MOI: j'ai pas envie de sortir car on sera obliger de faire comme ci de rien n'était**_  
__  
_**GGIO: mais on est obliger**_  
__  
_**MOI: je sais , mais je veux rester quelques minutes de plus ici et comme ca**_  
__  
_**je me remet dans ses bras et il m'enssere la taille,je me sens telment bien ,dans ses bras,les bras a mon hollow**_

_**J'ai honte de vous montrez ça mais c'est pour vous montrer que même si certaines personnes critiquent notre travail, nous on peux être fière d'avoir peu nous améliorer au fil du temps. La preuve ! Je faisait une faute d'orthographe à tous les mots, je ne mettait pas de ponctuations et mon style était...pourrit ! Maintenant je peux dire que j'écris mieux qu'avant ! Sans aucune prétention ! **_

_**Siana: Rendez-vous pour le prochain OS !**_


End file.
